Lucky Indeed
by IEatNinjas
Summary: Confessions, quick and desperate moments stolen away from the rest of the group. "You know, your name was the last thing I said, when I was lying on the locker room floor." Prompt in KHR Kink Meme Filled.


**A/N: **Yes, another prompt I found in KHR Kink MEME. Just decided to write down this little drabble for it.

**Prompt:**Tsuna/Yamamoto. Confessions, quick and desperate moments stolen away from the rest of the group, sex without being able to undress completely.

80: "You know, your name was the last thing I said, when I was lying on the locker room floor.

* * *

**Lucky Indeed**

The feeling of relief was brief. The meeting of their eyes was brief. The spark of worry and understanding lasted only a second. Yamamoto had to focus and he couldn't bear to lose concentration, not with an enemy before him and Tsuna could only watch the back of his guardian worriedly.

At the end when Daemon finally vanished, the rain guardian had collapsed and Tsuna never really had a chance to exclaim his relief, to show how happy he was because that had all been overridden by worry again. He only had time to hold Yamamoto's arm and he was sure that the other had noticed his tight grip before he let go quickly, so that Gokudera and Reborn wouldn't be suspicious.

But he could only do so much to hold back his emotions. All his uncertainties and fear, he knew it was all as plain as day but he also knew he had to keep up a tough front to lead his friends to a battle that would save everyone.

That night when everyone except Hibari had gathered around the fire, he had uncapped their resolve and showed confidence and even Natsu finally came out to support him.

_That's right, he was going to do fine... Everyone was safe, Yamamoto was okay..._

_Yamamoto was okay..._

A hand suddenly grabbed the brunet by the shoulder. Tsuna met with amber eyes and the young boss realized with a jolt that he and Yamamoto were alone. Hibari was sleeping several feet away, Gokudera had gone somewhere to smoke out his frustrations and Natsu had gone back to his VG.

Before Tsuna could open his mouth however, the rain guardian leaned down and gave the brunet a full mouthed kiss.

"I missed you..." He whispered against the boss' lips and Tsuna blushed as he felt the other place a hand on his hips, close to his crotch. The young boss looked up and saw amber eyes boring holes into him he reached up a semi-gloved hands and stroke the others cheek. He watched as Yamamoto gave him a wistful grin and the brunet couldn't help but trace patterns onto the other's skin, memorizing the way Yamamoto smiled, the way his amber eyes seemed to liquefy as it reflected the fire, the warmth of the other's skin on his...

"Me too..." He finally breathed out as he placed his arms around the other's neck. He felt his eyes burn as he pushed his lips against Yamamoto and retracted. "Missed you too..."

The hands under his shirt and the feeling of warm skin against his… the kisses on his face and down his neck were soft but urgent. Tsuna could feel Yamamoto whispering against his skin, his 'I love yous' mixing with Tsuna's soft moans.

"W-When I-I saw y-you... A-At the hospital..." The brunet let out a desperate groan when Yamamoto rubbed the front of his slacks gently. "I-I thought..." The young brunet let out a small sob.

Yamamoto looked up, amber eyes soft with worry as he kissed his boss' closed eyes. "I won't leave you alone. I'm sorry for worrying you..." He placed more pressure onto the other's erection and Tsuna let out a cry as he shook his head, bucking into the older teen above him.

The rain guardian groaned at the reaction, his lips moving to the Vongola's ear to whisper quietly, "We have to hurry, Gokudera could come back any moment... And Hibari..." Yamamoto licked and bit on Tsuna's earlobe making the other shudder. "...he could wake up any moment."

Tsuna nodded in understanding as he let his hand run down Yamamoto's sleeved hands, before going down to Yamamoto's pants to rub his hands meekly against the crotch area. The rain guardian groaned, as quiet as he could, as he begun to suck his own fingers in order to prepare Tsuna.

He shivered as he felt Tsuna's small hands go in his pants and touch the swordsman's cock carefully. The rain bucked his hips into the soft pressure as he finished lubricating his own fingers.

Giving Tsuna a sloppy kiss on the edge of his mouth he began to open the other's pants, Tsuna retracted his hands and Yamamoto bit back a disappointed wince, and pulled it down to his ankles. The young boss shivered as his legs and nether regions were exposed the cold. Yamamoto went down on Tsuna and kissed him on the stomach before going lower to lick the other's half-erect cock.

Tsuna bucked up, shocked at the warm and addicting feeling but Yamamoto held him in place as he engulfed Tsuna into the warm bliss that was his mouth.

The brunet placed an arm on his mouth, refusing to let his moans come out as he tried to buck softly into Yamamoto's mouth despite the restraining hands. The swordsman sucked, and bobbed his head a few times as he let his fingers ghost over Tsuna's entrance before pushing in two.

Tsuna bit his own arm as he let out a breathe of exhilaration, one hand going down to grab a hand full of Yamamoto's hair as the other hollowed his cheeks so that Tsuna wouldn't even think about the pain and focus on the pleasure. He scissored Tsuna's entrance as he bobbed his head up and down before inserting a third finger. When he inserted the third, he heard his boss whimper but that immediately turned into a moan when Yamamoto deep throated the other.

After a few more bobs of his head and thrusting his fingers in and out of Tsuna, the young athlete finally retracted to look down at the panting brunet before him.

"This'll hurt..." Yamamoto murmured quietly as he began to unzip his pants. Brown eyes looked at him but nodded as Tsuna reached out a hand and pulled Yamamoto into a warm kiss with so many emotions, all of them love and mostly of worry and trust.

Yamamoto kissed back, nipping Tsuna's lower lip and licking the inside of the other's mouth as Tsuna moaned, he felt the brunet's hands tug at his shirt and Yamamoto smiled into the kiss before retracting, "We don't have time..."

And indeed they didn't.

Yamamoto thrusted into the brunet, groaning at the tight heat he was in as he ghosted his hands all over Tsuna, wishing to touch more of him, to see more of him... but knowing at the back of his mind that not undressing was a wise choice, that by doing so they could regain themselves much quicker.

The brunet winced at the sudden intrusion but tried not to tighten up too much. He wanted, _needed_Yamamoto and a small pain for that price was enough. He was simply contented with placing his arms around Yamamoto as the other groaned nonstop into his ear, sending shivers down his spine at the sound he had missed so much, at the voice he had missed so much...

"I-I was thinking about you, the whole time t-too..." Yamamoto was barely able to let out his words without panting. "Y-You know, your n-name was the last thing I s-said, when I was lying on the locker room f-floor..." He thrusted into the other, aiming a very powerful thrust at the brunet's prostrate as Tsuna's body arched at the pleasure, eyes wide in surprise.

And Tsuna knew, as he gazed at the amber eyes looking at him with lust but more with love, he knew that this person above him was telling the truth, that this person he loved so much had thought about him as much as he had thought about the other and that thought alone had made Tsuna's stomach feel warm and fuzzy.

"A-Ah..." Tsuna said his eyes closing slightly at the pleasure going through his veins and at the sight of a sweaty and panting Yamamoto above him. He held Yamamoto closer as the other continued to thrust into him, slowly but surely... He panted onto the other's ear, feeling the guardian shiver at the mewls he let out.

"I-I..." Tsuna groaned as he tightened around Yamamoto who let out a choked shout of his name. He lowered the volume of his voice, panting, breathless…"I love you... Always loved you..." He murmured as he bucked and arched up to Yamamoto for one last final thrust. "A-AHN!"

Yamamoto let out a long hiss with a low groan as Tsuna tightened around him impossibly. He felt something uncoil inside him at Tsuna's words and he tried to keep down his voice as he hugged the other urgently, desperately in his arms, "L-Love you...! Love you too...!"

Yamamoto collapsed unto the small boss, still holding onto him tightly, he could feel the warmth of Tsuna's cum on his shirt and he groaned as he pulled out of Tsuna to wipe it off. Thankfully his shirt wouldn't stain from it because it was a special cloth like Tsuna's.

Tsuna panted, watching as his lover cleaned off his cum and he couldn't help but blush as he sat up, wanting to help the other. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to the rain to help him wipe it off. Yamamoto smiled gratefully as he cleaned himself and next Tsuna before the two of them straightened their clothes and got dressed properly.

Gokudera returned several seconds after they had cleaned up and Tsuna didn't know if that was lucky or unlucky. If they had taken any longer, the bomber would've caught them.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto looked over to see if Hibari was awake, when he saw the other soundly sleeping, he gave Tsuna a wink and a thumbs up, making the Vongola blush. A second later, a leaf fell from a nearby tree and Hibari was sitting up, tonfas drawn and glaring at the small group by the fire. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped before they laughed and looked at each other, smiling softly.

They were lucky indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm not sure where I get the title. I guess it depends on the final words of my fic or something. Saa, another M, I hope someone out there is happy *grumbles* honestly, making me come back and everything... This person owes me cookies. *Sighs* well thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
